Monument to Noble Team
Monument to Noble Team, also known as the Monument of Light, was a part of the "Remember Reach" marketing campaign for Halo: Reach. It can be accessed from here.Monument to Noble Team Introduction Upon entering the site, the following lines were displayed: User interaction The site then displayed a KUKA robot arm, which could be viewed in real time as it drew points of light across the screen. Users could plot their own points via Facebook Connect, which were then displayed on the screen. Noble Team memorial The robot arm would draw 54,439 points of light over the next 20 days, a reference to the number 7. When completed, it displayed a picture of the five members of Noble Team standing together.[http://creativity-online.com/news/behind-the-work-remember-reach/145535 Creativity-Online - Behind the Work: Remember Reach] The site also displayed five points that were accessible by clicking on them. Each point corresponded to a member of Noble Team, excluding Noble Six. Jorge - S052 ;Spartan MKII ;Birthplace: Pálháza, Reach ;Birthdate: 05/03/2511 :Adorned with battle scars of wars past, :His armor told the story of a true Spartan. :A testament to the conflicts waged over decades, :He inspired Noble in their darkest hour. :And with his hardened voice ringing louder :With each Covenant salvo on his homeworld of Reach, :The destiny of Noble Team was realized :And the survival of humanity secured. :In recognition of this, his endless courage, :We honor him as the fighting spirit of Noble. Catherine "Kat" - S320 ;Spartan MKIII ;Birthplace: Monastir, New Harmony ;Birthdate: 30/01/2530 :Strong both in mind and spirit, :Key to the success on Reach. :Her cryptanalytic genius :Cleared Noble's Path. :A true Spartan, armed with an intellect :More dangerous than any weapon. :She deciphered the unknown :To change the course of an entire war. :In recognition of this, her unparalleled brilliance. :We honor her as the true genius of Noble. Commander Carter - S259 ;Spartan MKIII ;Birthplace: Durban, Biko ;Birthdate: 27/08/2520 :If not for his leadership on Reach. :All would have been lost. :An everlasting testament to fortitude, :Defiant in the face of adversity. :Born of unbreakable will, :It was he who led Noble in its finest hour. :Courageously guiding them to victory, :No matter how high the cost. :In recognition of this, his steadfast resolution, :We honor him as commander of Noble. Emile - S239 ;Spartan MKIII ;Birthplace: Luxor, Eridanus II ;Birthdate: 11/03/2523 :Striking fear into all he encountered :While wielding the wrath of a crumbling planet. :Equally vicious and strong, :His blade sharpened by battle. :He fearlessly cut through enemy forces, :Instilling hope in an entire race. :Marked by the skull scratched into his helmet, :He was the last his enemies ever saw of this world. :In recognition of this, his warrior's spirit, :We honor him as the merciless wrath of Noble. Jun - A266 ;Spartan MKIII ;Birthplace: Tyumen, New Harmony ;Birthdate: 28/02/2524 :Blessed with the talent of a steady hand, :He stood guard over the path ahead. :Patiently combing the surface of Reach, :Marking the location of each target. :Holding his breath before taking that of his enemies, :His rifle echoed with the loud crack of defiance. :Hidden in the shadows, :His was the first shot in our fight for survival. :In recognition of this, his tireless diligence, :We honor him as the vigilant eye of Noble. Trivia *The song that plays while users are on the site is Ghosts of Reach. *Noble 6 is missing from the monument. This is likely due to the fact that 6's appearance is dependent entirely on user choice. *There is an error on Emile's portrait, his Kukri and the shotgun shells on his forearm are on his left side, not his right. This could have been done to avoid them being hidden behind Carter-A259. *This memorial also signifies in which order Noble Team's deaths are, excluding Jun. *Jun's Service Tag number in this (A-266) is different than in other Halo: Reach websites and media, including the game, where it is S-266. *Jorge's right shoulder pad appears much larger in his portrait than it actually is in gameplay Sources Category:Promotional Material Category:Halo: Reach